


You Came Back

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Spacedogs - Fandom, Valhalla Rising
Genre: A Big New AU, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Neighbors, Past Relationship(s), lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: Adam and One Eye have a blossoming friendship that could be more when Nigel returns. He's been out of Adam's life for a year and half with no explanation. Can he win Adam back? Or will One Eye win?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired at the laundry mat and was encourage by HotSauce18. This may turn into smut with a dash of threesome but will see where this goes.

One Eye wakes up to someone banging loudly on a door that is not his own. It's three in the morning. One Eye shakes his head his hair loose from its usual leather tie. He walks quietly toward his door and the banging gets louder. His one good eye looks out the peep hole to see someone banging on his neighbor's door across the hall. Adam's apartment. The man is hunched over swaying as he braces one hand on the door jam and the other to forcibly beat on Adam's door. He's wearing some kind of bowling shirt and jeans. The angle of the drunk prevents One Eye from seeing his face. One Eye leans back against the wall. He crosses his arms and legs tilting his head to get comfortable. He's not going back to bed until the drunk leaves of his own accord or if he is violent, the One Eye knows exactly how to handle that situation.

Adam is not only One Eye's neighbor but his friend. His only friend though One Eye has taken quite a fondness for the boy. Adam is actually a thirtyish man it his quiet demeanor and youthful face casts him into a boyish state. The older man feels a need to protect his new found friend. Unlike One Eye, whose face describes the violence the man has seen, as well of what he is capable of in return; Adam Raki is not a man who understands violence. The younger man is incapable of returning a threat or action that would cause harm to another. One Eye knows this down in his bones. He looks at people as an enemy that can and will attack at any moment. Adam is not that enemy but the man outside Adam's door definitely is capable of violence. One Eye assesses his height, weight,age, and scars, so he knows the drunk is no ordinary man.

One Eye smells smoke.He looks out of the peephole again, the drunk is lighting up a cigarette. The older man smirks because he knows that Adam hates the smell of cigarettes. That's not the way to get on his good side. The drunk sighs as he releases some smoke he pounds some more on the door before speaking in a thick accent.

"Adam! Baby! Star! Come on...let me in..Hell, I've missed you!"

More silence from Adam's door and more pounding from the drunk. One Eye wonders when someone will call the police.

"Star! You know I'll stay and beat on your fucking door all fucking night then I'll just come back tomorrow night...and the night after that..and the night after that..."

The drunks voice trails off when finally a light comes on inside the apartment. The sound of footsteps can be heard as well as lock being slid open. One Eye draws in a breath hand on his doorknob and the other on his lock, eye at the peephole. He's ready if needed. Then the chain lock is slide in place when the door is slowly pulled open to reveal one sleepy blue eye, some bed head curls and the partial view of a night sky pajamas. One Eye smiles it was a gift he gave Adam a month ago for helping him to adjust to life on his own.

"Nigel. It's three thirty in the morning. People are sleeping. I was sleeping. I am not letting you inside."

Even though Adam's voice his monotone his hands betray his anxiety as he rubs his fingertips together before tapping them on his thigh. One Eye tenses when he sees this. Apparently, Nigel understands this form of stimming because his form becomes relaxed and his voice softens for Adam's benefit.

"I know darling. I am fucking sorry but you won't talk to me when I call. You won't answer my fucking emails or texts. Shit! I need you to let me explain things to you.please gorgeous."

Adam shakes his head as his jaw clenches. His eyes look watery. Adam impatiently wipes them away.

"No."

"Please, gorgeous. For old fucking times sake, let's make peace between us. If nothing else we can be friends."

_Oh, he's good_ , thinks One Eye as he watches the younger man hesitate as though considering the other's words carefully. _This Nigel may talk his way in yet_ ; One Eye feels a sense of dread well up in his chest.

"No. Nigel. You said you couldn't be friends with your exes. You..You..you just left me. You promised you would come back..but you didn't."

Adam's face looks down as he voice grows small.Then he seems to gather conviction. He looks upholding eye contact with Nigel. Nigel holds up his hand in a placating gesture.

"Now Star! Listen to me please!"

One Eye senses this is the end of this conversation.The older man is correct in his prediction. Adam softly closes his door and the sound of the lock sliding into place is deafening to One Eye.

Nigel runs his hand through his lank hair watching the light go out and the footsteps leave the door. He hits the wall putting a hole into it cursing in another tongue. Then before he leaves he stops puts his hand reverently against the door. He whispers.

"Sleep tight Star. I'm not fucking giving up on you. Till death do us fucking part."

Then he staggers to the steps descending them his steps echoing on the way down. One Eye stays for a few more minutes before heading back to his bed.

* * *

 

_**Three months later.** _

One Eye is picking up his money from the club where his second job is located. His other job, his caseworker found for him, isn't paying the bills. So One Eye found a club that was willing to pay him under the table for being a bouncer. But really,all One Eye did most of the time was man the door looking menacing. He rarely had any trouble from the patrons. One good thing with having a face as fucked up as his.

He's been there a month and has met only one of the owners, Darko. The other is due back in town this week for business across the pond. Darko hands One Eye a wad of money and explaining when he needs the scared man to come in and work. A loud whack is heard when someone slams open the door.

A man saunters in smiling with a cigarette between his teeth pushing his sunglasses on the top of his hair. His ash gray hair lifts from his face. One Eye notices a tattoo on his neck and an ugly bowling shirt. One Eye feels a Deja vu when his eye lands on the man. He knows the loud man but from where?

One Eye feels his stomach clench as he turns away from the obnoxious man but he keeps him in his sights. Nigel and Darko hug and exchange some words in Romanian. Darko introduces One Eye to his partner. They shake hands when suddenly, Nigel's eyes narrow.

"I fucking know you!I have seen you fight! Fucking hell, you are brutal! Truly a fucking artist in the ring!"

One Eye nods. He doesn't give anything way of the anger and embarrassment he feels that Nigel has seen him fight as a slave. But really he's not surprised or shouldn't be that the man has considering the type business he runs. It's highly questionable at times and other times downright criminal. One Eyes doesn't are how they make their money as long as they pay him.

Nigel isn't demeaning about the situation One Eyes was forced into at a young age, in fact, he sounds like a fan. One Eye writes a message to Darko as Nigel talks about some of the amazing shit he saw One Eye do when he was fighting.

Darko takes the paper and nods his head. Then Nigel reads the paper.

"Hey, I can take you home where do you live?"

One Eye shakes his hand as though begging off from Nigel's offer then Darko gives the man his address. Nigel's eyebrows go up.

"I know that place. Let's go!"

He pats One Eye on the back propelling the other man out the door.

* * *

 

Once there, One Eye thinks Nigel is going to drop him off but no, the man parks and walks up with him. Nigel did casually mention he used to live in this building with an ex. One Eye nods as his boss ramble on about the building and its tenets.

One Eye mentally steals himself for..what? A feeling dread fills his chest.He feels something coming like the visions he had when he was fighting.Nigel stands to look at Adam's door while One Eye puts his keys in the lock. His boss is tense like a rubber band ready to snap.

Adam door and Nigel snaps his eyes to gaze at the man. Adam is looking at the mail that still gets put into his mailbox by mistake. It was  fortunate happenstance for the scared man because he met Adam that way.

Since their first meeting,One Eye and Adam have forged a friendship built on their quirks and interests. They have slipped into a rhythm of sorts. The eat often together and star gaze. One Eye loans Adam books on space. Adam loans One Eye documentaries. They make plans to meet for lunch and they often do their laundry on the same day. One Eye is becoming more attentive as he becomes more attracted to the younger man. Adam seems to share his feelings if the soft looks and smiles are anything to gauge it. The scared man is amused by Adam's social awkwardness from not making eye contact to very personal ill-timed questions Adam asks out of the blue.

Adam is wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. His long lashes brush his cheeks. He looks beautiful. Nigel stands holding his breath afraid to move.

"Hey, One Eye! Here's your mail. Could we move dinner up thirty minutes the movie starts in earlier than I thought."

The boy side steps Nigel, as though the man is an obstacle he needs to avoid. His eyes still on the mail, Adam is meticulously sorting in his hand. One-Eye sees his boss visible bristle at the unintended slight. Finally, Adam looks up at One Eye smiling as the older man takes his mail opening his door at the same time.

Nigel clears his throat Adam turns around quickly.."Oh, I am sorry, I didn't see you there.."

His smile disappears as his words trail off, his face flushes as his hand starts to move slowly tapping them on his leg at first then picking up speed. Nigel is still smiling his eyes never leaving Adam's face.

"Hello, Star."

"Why are you here Nigel?"

Nigel chuckles quietly.

"Always the fucking charmer, Adam. I'm dropping off my employee here. It's quite a coincidence,huh? Him living in the same building you do."

One Eye remembers the drunk at his neighbor's door those months long ago. Adam turns facing One Eye his look is confused.

"What about your other job?"

One Eye puts everything down on the table near the door. He signs to Adam.

"I still have it. I needed extra money. It's expensive living here."

"But why didn't you tell me you were working at Nigel's club?"

One Eye sighs as he signing his reply.

"I didn't know I was. You didn't mention any exes or where they worked. How was I to know?"

Nigel watches the conversation between the two men.The boss clenches his jaw trying look relaxed.

One Eye notices his body language. He gently takes Adam's shoulder drawing the boy closer to him and his doorway in a protective gesture. Nigel's eyes harden at One Eye's touch and Adam's response to his touch. Adam didn't flinch away. His star always flinches away unless there is something more there.

"Oh, your right.Sorry. I..need to speak to Nigel a moment alone."

One Eye nods as he enters his apartment but leaves the door open in case he is needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k. I think I'll need a couple more chapters. Thanks for reading!

Adam wrings his hands shifting his weight from foot to foot his eyes focusing on the floor.

"What do you want Nigel?"

"Are you two fucking?"

"What? No. We are friends. Good friends. What.."

"The way he looks at you is more than fucking friends!"

"Osborn and I are friends! He doesn't look at me anyway. Besides, you left!"

Adam's eyes flash when he looks at Nigel. His hands fist at his side. Nigel is momentarily taken aback seeing this side of his angel. He likes it.

"Osborn?"

"Yes. Osborn! He's name isn't One Eye. His parent didn't name him that! And you better not hurt him!"

"Me? Hurt him?" Nigel snorts in indignation. "Star do you know that man is capable? What he's done He's killed, people."

Nigel takes out a smoke when Adam gives him a withering look, he places it behind his ear. Adam doesn't look surprised by the information about the friend, just uncomfortable. This conversation is not working out like Nigel hoped it would. He puts up his hands in surrender nodding his head. This matter needed a gentle hand. Nigel smiles his most charmer smile to relax his star.

Okay,Okay, angel. I don't want to fight with you."

Nigel will decide later what needs to happen with One Eye. Now was getting Adam to listen to him so where private. Maybe a little heart to heart talk and some stirring the old flames of physical passion would draw his love back to him.

"Then what do you want?"

Adam huffs out in irritation. The younger man wants this talk over with his dinner is getting cold.

"I want you to let me explain."

"Darko said that you had moved on...gone back to Gabi. He said I should..just..forget about you. I told him I wanted to hear it from you...he said..he said.." Adam swallows a hard lump in his throat.He's caught in a loop inside his head. He crosses his arms over his chest. "I was just a fling..an experiment..he said in your world you couldn't be with..another man."

Nigel sighs. In his mind's eye, he sees his future self, beating the ever living shit out of his partner. Adam is correct Nigel never saw the point od being friends with an ex-lover beforeuntil he changed and his views changed as well. He puts his head in hand rubbing his forehead.He raises his head looking thoughtful.

_A year or so ago, Nigel's world was permanently altered when a cop shot the bad man because he thought Nigel was armed. The bullets grazed his head but caused severe internal damage. He spent several weeks in a coma before coming out it to a long recovery period. And miracle among miracles, his fucking angel, his wife Gabi was by his side. He felt conflicted about Adam and her. He wanted them both. He loved both passionately but in his world homosexuals were considered weak. Weakness got you killed._

_Gabi knew his world all too well. A strong independent woman who experienced and saw violence at a young age.She is very capable of handling herself. Nigel taught her how to shoot a gun. Nigel was proud what a great shot she has; He didn't worry bout her like he does Adam._

_His sweet Star..was fragile. His life was sheltered from the violence. He thought about all the scenarios for Adam's safety . Nigel contemplates several scenarios of what could happen to Adam if the bad man can't keep him safe, that thought twisted him up inside. He wasn't divorced from Gabi,yet. Maybe they could reconcile and Adam would be safe. The thought ripped Nigel's heart out that he would no longer see Adam but it was for the best.The bad man asked his mother fucking partner to let Adam down gently if he came asking questions. That was not one of his best ideas._

_Nigel recuperates slowly with Gabi's help. They try living together once more as man and wife with no success. He was changed because of Adam. He thought about him every day with the desire to contact him. Gabi's feelings of love were still with that twat Charlie. They have an amicable divorce promising to be friends._

_Nigel reads an article about an observatory working on satellites. There was a full page picture of Adam as their newest edition working on some important shit. Nigel's heart stop when he saw the photograph, then he was flooded with emotions and desires he pushed away. His Star was as beautiful,if not more so, than ever. He decided he wanted to win Adam back. Nigel would never leave him again. He would give Adam everything he deserved and wanted._

"Yes, in my fucked up world being with another man is not wise. But when did I give a fuck what anyone fucking thought?hmm? You were never a fucking fling to me,gorgeous."

Nigel steps forward but Adam backs away from him. The younger man hits the wall. Nigel stops a foot away.

"I was wrong not to contact you. I apologize but I was in the hospital for a long time."

Adam raises his head looking Nigel in the face. Worry and concern were etched across his face, Nigel's heart swells with hope.

"You were hurt?! What..happened? Why couldn't you let me know?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I got shot up pretty fucking bad. It took a few fucking long ass months to get better."

"But that's what people in a relationship do, Nigel!"

Adam becomes agitated. He taps fingers on his shoulder while his arms are still across his chest.

"You were all alone.I would.I would have come..it would have been hard but I would have come to you. "

Nigel's face soften as his stomach dropped.Regret fills him to brim along with remorse, he needs to tell Adam about Gabi. Star hates lying and Nigel knows lying to Adam and getting caught would be a one-way ticket out of his life. He swallows mentally girding his loins.

"I wasn't alone. Gabi was there and helped."

Adam's face is confused than understanding shows in his eyes."

"So it's true..you were back with her..."

"It's more complicated than that Adam. Let me explain to you in detail.Let's have dinner or just talk in your apartment."

"I..canot talk to you now.I need you to leave! "Adam lip trembles a little."Why didn't stay with her? I wish you had!"

Suddenly Adam goes into One Eye's apartment slamming the door. Nigel wants to kick the door down especially since it's not Adam's. He needs a smoke. But he'll be back..he feels all-consuming obsessive love surge stronger than before. The bad man pulls the cigarette from behind his ear lighting it up as he turns leaving.

* * *

Inside One Eye's apartment, Adam paces as his agitation grows. One Eye watches his neighbor. He is furious with Adam's ex-asshole boyfriend upsetting Adam like this, he keeps his face stoic as always. Adam stops pacing then starts smacking his head with his hands. One Eye Steps in grabbing his hands. He crosses the boy's arms across his chest pulling his back into his chest holding him firmly. One Eye learned the hard not to face Adam when he is having an episode. Last time his shins were kicked to hell. As One Eye anticipates Adam struggles before making himself tired enough to stop. He pants as One Eye lowers him and himself to the floor. He makes Adam sit in his lap and gently rocks with him.

"I am not a child! I don't need to be rocked."

One Eye makes a placating sound in his throat. He places his face on the side of Adam's cheek drawing the younger man impossibly close still rocking. Adam sighs in relief. No matter how much he protests Adam does like being rocked.He lets his mind calm down as his eyes flutter shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know doesn't work at the observatory in NY BUT I needed to change stuff a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about observatories in or around the NYC area. So just go with it,yeah?

_**Shattered.** _

That's the word Adam uses to describe himself after Darco him Nigel didn't want to be with him anymore.It took Adam a long time to identify and understand his feelings about the breakup or abandonment really.It was difficult to explain all these feelings that wouldn't leave him alone no matter how much Adam studied the stars. They hurt and cut like shards glass; so shattered is the best description.

It took months for Adam not to dwell on what went wrong in his and Nigel's relationship.It was several more months after that Adam missing his Nigel so intensely. Then as the pain subsided so did the lingering thoughts and memories slowly were swept under the rug.Up until now, Nigel was a ghost that lurked in outskirts of his peripheral vision.

Now, Adam felt the cracks in his emotions again. The boy doesn't think he can put himself together again. It was such an arduous task because he was alone in the process. Harlan and Beth were unable to find a way to help Adam gather the pieces and glue them back. Adam's realizes that he not alone this time. He has One Eye after all. The silent, gentle, man across the hall whom Adam had formed a friendship with a mutual interest in the stars.

The boys feel a little bit of pride when he thinks about his friendship with One Eye. He was Adam's first friend, that Adam had actively engaged the neighbor in conversation on his own with no one urging Adam to do it.He just did it. The reason to become acquainted with the silent man was pushed forward by the postal worker who seemed to put One Eye's mail in with his.Adam returned the wayward mail to its rightful owner but he swallowed down his social anxiety and made the first contact. It made the boy feel accomplished maybe even like an NT adult.

Adam's feelings for One Eye were growing from friendship to more romantic tones; slowly, like when he and Beth started their brief romantic relationship. Adam was slipping into a comfortable routine with his neighbor. It felt good like a nice warm bath.

Now, Nigel comes crashing back into Adam's life. Everything about the older man always muscled its way into Adam's life. The man was loud, passionate, dangerous and fast in action and thought.Everything about Nigel frightened Adam as well as drew him into the older man's orbit.

He felt safe, understood, wanted and loved with Nigel. Now Adam associated these feelings with One Eye as well as his ex-lover. They were opposite sides of the same coin. Both Nigel and One Eye has a dangerous past and scars. One Eye's scars are visible and Nigel's are underneath. One Eye is quiet and Nigel boisterous. One Eye was thoughtful and Nigel was all action. They were both, however, very attractive to Adam on a physical level.

Adam sighs as he looks out from the observatory deck. He contemplates moving to California; taking the job offer out there but he would be alone and be starting over from scratch. A thought that unhinges Adam to his core.

The boy smells cigarettes and musk which is all Nigel.He turns around to the older man smiling around his cigarette as he inhales. Adam crinkles his nose in distaste when Nigel releases the smoke. The boy did not miss that smell at all; well maybe just small part of him did. Adam waves the smoke away that has curled over towards him with his hand.

"Sorry gorgeous. You know smoke follows beauty, so it can't resist you and neither can I."

Words purred out as Nigel drops the cigarette crushing it under his boot heel.Adam crosses his arms over his chest focusing on Nigel's shirt pattern of those stupid weiner dogs. He frowns.

"You're smoking again."

A statement of fact that has the older man smiling sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, darling I have been but I can fucking quit again."

Adam looks off grimacing. He feels angry and hurt, suddenly. He's not sure why these feelings are resurfacing. Adam worked through his feelings about Nigel. He hasn't been bothered by them in over several years. But here they are again, which vexes Adam as much as Nigel's sudden reappearance into his life.

"I don't believe you!"

Adam spits out with much more feeling than he normally does. His tone is not his normal monotone that grates on people's nerves; nor is it the enthusiastic excitement tone of voice when Adam speaks about his favorite topic. It surprises Adam as well as Nigel. The older man pauses and raises an eyebrow upward in surprise.The older man steps forward while Adam steps back into the rail around the deck area.

"Are you afraid of me, Star?"

Adam shakes his head and hunches his shoulders.

"No. You muddle my thoughts when you are close to me. Don't call me star either."

Nigel smirks taking the statement as a personal challenge to muddle his angel's thinking for his own plans. With Nigel's close proximity Adam feels his cheeks heat up pink and his eyes lower where the older man can only see them through his eyelashes.

"You are as fucking lovely as every; more so really. I have missed you so fucking much, Adam."

Adam sniffs scuffing his shoe on the ground.

"I have missed you too Nigel."

Adam's honesty is a breath of fresh air to the bad man. He tentatively and slowly embraces Adam as the boy stiffens.Nigel can remember when Adam automatically relaxed into his embrace now it takes a few minutes before the boy relaxes and his arms loosely entwine themselves around Nigel's waist.Nigel smiles wide feeling a small victory.

His victory smiles turns to concern than to guilt as Adam gulps turn into sobs against Nigel's chest.

"Oh my Angel, I am so sorry about every fucking thing that happened in the past. I was a real asshole. A real bastard to you. I can't fucking express how fucking much I want to fix this shit. I want to make it up to you for the rest of your life. If you'll fucking let me."

Adam cries harder for a few moments before gathering himself enough to speak clearly.

"You left..you left me all alone...you left me!..for..for...someone else. Someone you wanted more than me!"

"I did leave...your absolutely fucking right..but I came back didn't I?"

"Only you didn't come back until years later..You didn't come back to me."

Adam pulls away wiping away the tears from his cheeks. Nigel shakes his head vehemently no as he denies the accusation. The words that came from his angel's lips are burning a hole inside Nigel.

"That's not true. You are the reason I came back to this cunt of a city!"

Adam shakes his head sadly as he scrounges in his pocket for a kleenex. He feels like a mess.

"No...ask yourself why you came back after all this time. It's wasn't because you loved me. Maybe our relationship was only sex."

"I still fucking love you, angel. I do!"

Nigel grabs Adam's hand holding on to it as Adam desperately tries to wrench it away. The older man pulls the boy closer cupping his jaw. Nigel knows it's hard to get Adam to look him in the eye but the bad man needs to see those baby blues. He wants Adam to see how much he cares for the younger man.

"Angel, I. fucking.love. you. I fucked up in the worse way possible. I take ownership of that shit storm I caused in your life. I really thought leaving you here was the best decision at the fucking time. I wanted to fucking protect you from my shitty past that was coming around again. I ..didn't..I couldn't...see you fucking hurt."

"Protect me? By hurting me? Lying to me?!"

Adam yanks his hand away turning on his heel to storm away from his ex-lover. The boy feels like everyone is staring at him. Their eyes prickle his skin and run icy hot nails up Adam's spine. He has to leave now! All Adam wants to do is crawl into a dark hole and forget this whole day ever existed.He feels waves of emotion running down his face as he races away from Nigel.

Nigel is on Adam's heels in the blink of an eye. He needs to make Adam understand, that even with the huge unforgivable fuck-up, that Nigel still is passionately in love with Adam.

"Adam! Plese, wait!"

Adam increases his pace before ducking around a corner breathing hard. He can't..he just can't talk to Nigel anymore. Not now.Not ever. But Adam knows once Nigel's mind is set it is near impossible to sway him from his object of desire. Now it's him..Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes sorry is not enough...


End file.
